This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for collecting particulates from a flow of air transported through a vacuum cleaner.
Conventional vacuum cleaners are widely available, and are useful in a number of cleaning applications. One type of vacuum cleaner, commonly known as the upright vacuum cleaner, is frequently used in both residential and commercial settings to remove particulates of various sizes from floor surfaces such as carpeting, wood flooring, or linoleum.
A typical upright vacuum cleaner according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. As shown therein, the upright vacuum cleaner 10 is comprised of a wheel-mounted head assembly 100 that is further comprised of an intake nozzle 115 positioned close to a floor surface 110. A blower (not shown) is generally located within the head assembly 100 that takes in a flow of air and entrained particulates through the intake nozzle 115, and discharges the flow of air into an outer bag assembly 120 that traps the entrained particulates while allowing the flow of air to be passed through the surface of the outer bag assembly 120 and returned to the surroundings. A handle assembly 112 extends generally upwardly from the head assembly 100 and is pivotally attached to the head assembly 100 by a pivot 114 so that a user can grasp and move the handle 118 while in a standing or walking position to conveniently and effectively move the head assembly 100 across the floor surface 110.
With reference still to the prior art upright vacuum cleaner depicted in FIG. 1, the outer bag assembly 120 is further comprised of an inner filter bag (not shown) positioned within the outer bag assembly 120. The inner bag is generally made from a paper material with relatively fine interwoven fibers to trap particulates transported into the inner bag by the flow of air. When the inner bag becomes filled with particulate matter, it is removed from the machine and discarded. The outer bag assembly 120 is generally made from a durable, woven, air permeable fabric that provides mechanical support to the relatively flexible inner bag, and generally protects the inner bag from tears or punctures that would allow the particulates trapped within the inner bag to escape. Additionally, the outer bag assembly provides secondary filtration that augments the primary filtration provided by the inner bag.
One difficulty encountered in the use of upright vacuum cleaners is providing access to the interior of the outer bag assembly so that the inner bag may be conveniently removed. Since the inner bag is substantially filled with fine particulate matter that may be easily scattered if the inner bag is mishandled during the removal process, the inner bag is generally slowly and carefully removed from the interior of the outer bag assembly to minimize particulate scattering. Outer bags used in some prior art upright vacuum cleaners have bag openings that extend longitudinally along the length of the bag, with a closure device such as a zipper, or VELCRO(copyright) to close the bag opening. As a consequence, to access the inner bag, the user must usually place the machine on a horizontal surface with the outer bag assembly oriented horizontally, or alternatively, if the machine is left in an upright position, remove the inner bag while in a kneeling position.
An additional difficulty encountered in the use of upright vacuum cleaners is providing an outer bag assembly that affords a firm and durable mechanical support for the inner bag. For the upright vacuum cleaner to remove particulates with maximum effectiveness, the inner bag must be permitted to fully inflate when the flow of air is established. Accordingly, the outer bag assembly must impart sufficient support to the inner bag to allow full inflation of the bag without developing folds, or other internal obstructions that would disrupt the flow of air within the inner bag. Prior art outer bag assemblies, as shown in FIG. 1, are generally fabricated from lightweight, substantially flexible air permeable fabrics, and consequently may not provide the required mechanical support. Furthermore, the outer bag assembly must substantially protect the inner bag from tearing or other physical damage that may result from physical abrasion encountered in normal use. For example, with reference again to the prior art device shown in FIG. 1, when the wheel-mounted head assembly 100 is moved substantially under furniture objects that are close to the floor surface 110 such as beds, chairs or tables, the handle 112 must usually be significantly lowered to allow the head assembly 100 to be moved under the object. Since the outer bag assembly 120 is generally frontally positioned on the handle assembly 112, the frontal surface of the outer bag assembly 100 may repeatedly contact the furniture object, subjecting the outer bag assembly 100 to physical wear that may ultimately affect the integrity of the outer bag assembly 100.
An outer bag assembly for an upright vacuum cleaner is disclosed. The outer bag assembly comprises a flexible, air permeable enclosure having an internal volume adapted to contain a disposable inner bag. The outer bag assembly is further comprised of an upper end adapted to provide access to the internal volume through a closure device, and an opposite end attached to a handle assembly through a bag clip assembly. In one aspect, the closure device includes a zipper disposed along an upper front peripheral edge of the outer bag assembly that allows a front panel of the bag assembly to be partially released. In another aspect, the closure device includes a zipper disposed along an upper front peripheral edge, and a zipper disposed along an upper rear peripheral edge of the outer bag assembly that allows a top panel of the outer bag assembly to be partially released. In still another aspect of the invention, the closure device includes a bag cap comprised of resilient thermoplastic sections hinged to allow access to the internal volume of the bag assembly. In a further aspect, a bag clip assembly adapted to retain the opposite end of the bag is disclosed. In still other aspects of the invention, abrasion-resistant outer panels that are affixed to the outer surfaces of the outer bag assembly are disclosed.